buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Core Deck Case
"Core Deck Cases" are special deck cases used in the Future Card Buddyfight anime, they are built using Photon Metal. When a person finds and becomes Buddies with a monster (normally by finding a Buddy Rare card), they are given a Core Deck Case by a Buddy Police officer. Core Deck Cases allow the user to "Luminize" their decks, allowing them to have a Buddyfight at any time together with their monsters, as well as using their Buddy Monster's abilities (such as flying). When activated, Core Deck Cases transform into "Core Gadgets" with different forms; as explained by El Quixote, they transform into an object that reflects a fighter's inner hopes and dreams. They normally take the shape of a personal symbol of strength for that fighter, like the Sun Belt for Gao, reflecting his dreams and ambition of becoming the Sun Fighter or the Dragon designed Lance for Noboru, reflecting his straight forward personality and ambitions to become a Dragon Knight, or they take the shape of an object reflecting a person's inner wants and needs such as Tasuku's Armor while as the Purgatory Knight to hide himself from others. Core Deck Cases seem to know who their legitimate owners are, and if used by someone else they will keep the shape that represents their real owners. If a fighter has more than one Core Deck Case, they will all take the same form, even if they are Dark Cores. Core Gadgets automatically draw cards for players when their crystal is touched, shuffle their hands, and summon the monsters in battle while an automatic voice guides the player during their respective turns. Most, if not all, Core Gadgets have the ability to levitate as well. Without any noticeable input, these Core Gadgets can remain at the fighters side within hands reach and can automatically track their movement to adjust accordingly, such as when flying in the air due to a Buddy Skill. These Core Gadgets can also levitate back towards a player's side such as when they're deliberately thrown away by them. Players who do not possess their own Core Deck Case can use an all-purpose Core Gadget to luminize their decks when fighting against someone who does own a Core Deck Case. When a Core Gadget uses Future Force, the crystal becomes red. Known Core Deck Cases Dark Core Deck Case A "Dark Core Deck Case" gives its owner the ability to use Disaster Force. The user can become more malevolent and power-hungry if they can't control the Dark Core's powers. Anyone comes intact with a Dark Core becomes negative, sinister and dark under it's influence. They can also be used to posses others, as seen with Doai. It has also been shown to occasionally suprisee the user and activate Disaster Force without their permission. All known Dark Cores so far are black colored when inactive and have an eye-like figure over the crystal. Like the Core Deck Cases, it allows the user to "Dark Luminize". According to Kyoya, they are developed by his financial group after Disaster Force was "accidentally discovered". An additional side effect of using Disaster Force is that it fuels a portal to Darkness Dragon World, allowing monsters from it to invade Earth, A deck case themed after the Dark Core was released. Neo Deck Case Nothing much is known about them other than its quite new and so far only Buddy Police Officers have them. One characteristic that differentiates them from standard Deck Core Cases is that the crystal is colored red, similar in appearance to when the standard Cases utilises the Future Force. According to Jack and Tasuku, this model of the Deck Core is implied to be able to withstand Yamigedo's power and not malfunction or be destroyed. Omni Lord Emblems Other than being used as Core Gadgets, the Omni Lord Emblems are used to recognise other Omni Lords (Other than the amount of horns). Category:Anime Element